


When I See You Again

by birdbutt



Series: Is This Goodbye? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Faked character death, Feels, Hurt/Comfort of sorts, Illusions, M/M, emotional tramu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbutt/pseuds/birdbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "A Good Man Until The End of The Line"</p><p>aka the fake death fic no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Again

Sam stops before he gets to the fridge. Swallowing down the guilt and pain as he stares into the crystal blue eyes of his dead boyfriend.

"Bucky.." He's not sure whether what he sees is real or not. Whether this is some cruel illusion his grieving brain has whipped up to soothe him in his misery. The likely image before he seems so real that it doesn't look as though it's some mirage and as if he can reach out and touch--

His hand greets the man's solid chest. Shifting every now and then at the simply rise and fall of Bucky's chest. Sam takes another step closer until his flush to the brunette's front;arms wrapping about the man's middle with tears running down his face in a mad fury as he buries himself in the man's warm embrace. He's alive.

 _Oh god Bucky's alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa


End file.
